vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Oak Stake
The White Oak Stake is the only weapon that can permanently kill an Original, other than a witch powerful enough to channel an extreme amount of power. This comes from an ancient White Oak Tree during the time of the genesis of the vampire race. What happens to vampires when struck with normal pieces of wood is what white oak wood does to originals as it severely weakens them if they are stabbed with it. An example would be when Damon stabbed Klaus with the stake and was able to overpower him and managed to pull the stake out of Klaus's grip but before he could finish Klaus, Stefan stopped him. History Because the wood of the White Oak Tree was extremely harmful to the Originals, they burnt it down. But before they did so, Mikael carved a stake of this wood. Until he was freed and he, Damon and Elena tried to kill Klaus with it. He had hidden it somewhere. He then showed it to Damon. Season 3 In Homecoming, Mikael tells Damon of a weapon that will kill Klaus and shows Damon the White Oak Stake. Mikael passes the weapon onto Damon because he wasnt invited in the Lockwood Mansion. Instead of the weapon being used on Klaus, Klaus uses the weapon on Mikael. With that the stake was burnt down along with Mikael. Everyone then thinks that there is no way of killing Klaus, but in Break On Through, Damon finds out through Sage and Rebekah that the White Oak Tree was cut down and used to make the Wickery Bridge. Rebekah and Sage burn down the wood so that there is no way in which an Original can be killed. Rebekah burnt the wood, so she and any other Original can't be, as they are all connected to each other and Sage burnt it down so that Finn can't be killed. It turns out that some of the wood from the bridge was made into a board which beared the Wickery Bridge name. Damon tells Stefan of a weapon that can be used to kill Klaus. Victims ' 1 - Mikael -' was stabbed by Niklaus with the help of Stefan. The stake was used on Mikael after it was supposed to destroy Klaus. The Stake burnt down along with Mikael. (Episode: Homecoming) *Vampires affected were: Every vampire turned by mikael's blood and all vampires descended from that line. No mention of vampires related to Mikael. ---- ' 2 - Finn -' was stabbed by Matt with the help of Stefan and Elena. Initially, Stefan tricks Finn and Sage making them think he wants to destroy him, but appears Elena and Matt, who manage to distract and destroy Finn respectively. Finn died on the steps outside the Grill, engulfed by the flames while Sage watched. (Episode: The Murder of One) *Vampires affected were: Every vampire turned by Finn Mikaelson's blood and all vampires descended from that line. The only ones known for definite are Sage and Troy Gallery OakTreeBurn.png TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png TVD-3x09-Homecoming-sebastian-roche-26843296-1280-720-1-.jpg White Oak Stakes The Murder of One 300.jpg The Murder of One 209.jpg The Murder of One 189.jpg White Oak Stakes The Murder of One 300.jpg Finnburn.png Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:The Originals Category:Weapons